


Save our Last Goodbye

by Shinku130



Category: God of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: She was tired... Tired of living... Tired of being forgotten. She wanted release, and she hoped to receive it as she stepped off the cliff. However, it seemed the cosmos had other plans for her... Now she must live in a time long before her own...





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness began to seep into her already blurred vision. She could feel someone lift her from her pillow and cradled her close, sobbing pierced the silence of the darkness. She felt too weak to offer words of comfort as she feels her will to live slowly drain from her body. As her eyes began to close, she could suddenly hear the sound of something slamming and a familiar deep gruff voice yelling out her name,

        "NAWA!"

        She closed her eyes and her life from the past began to play once again. It all began when she turned 21, back in her time...

        "Happy Birthday, Nawa! Sorry, we couldn't make it, sweetie. We'll see you soon!" the familiar voice of her mother echoed from the answering machine.

        Nawa sat next to the answering machine, that sat on a small table next to the couch she was currently occupying. The sound of ice clanking against a glass echoed through the darkened room. The only light that graced the room came from the large fireplace that was in front of her. Nawa brought the glass up to her red stained lips, taking a small sip of her whiskey while she stared blankly at the flames. Soon another message began along with another vacant apology, echoing through the room. Nawa riched over the answering machine and pressed stop on it, as she takes another sip of her drink.

        Nawa stands up from her seat, walking over to the fireplace, standing in front of the raging fire. Her dark brown eyes gazed into it through the lenses of her glasses, a small tired sigh left her lips. Nawa placed the now empty glass on the shelf of the fireplace, she breaks her gaze from the dancing flames, turning back to the couch she was sitting on. Nawa took the long black shawl that laid on the back of it, she draped it over her shoulders before bending over and fixed the backs of her black flat-heeled shoes. She then began to make her way to the front, Nawa stops at the table that sat next to the door. Upon it sat a small locket on the front of it was an engraving of a dragon protecting the dark blue gem in the center.

        Nawa did not need to open the locket to know what photo lay inside the locket. She picked it up, placing it around her neck allowing it to rest on her chest before she turned to the front door and left, not bothering to lock it completely. She knew her roommates would return not long after her departure. Upon stepping out into the chilly nighttime breeze, Nawa began to walk toward the rising moon. The wind began to pick up causing her long elegant black dress to dance around her legs. The moon's brightness lit up the path as she walked to her destination, she soon came upon the beginnings of a forest.

        Just as Dante did in his book, she too entered the forest, but with a different goal in mind. The forest itself was not too thick for it allowed the moon rays to enter, lighting her path as she was carefully made her way up the steep inclines. However, she managed to make it to the highest cliff that looked out toward the sea. Nawa stared out at the sea for a few moments before turning her gaze upward to the clear sky. The moon and stars glittered brightly, the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff side brought her a sense of peace.

        "Soon... I will be free..." Nawa quietly muttered out loud before she cast her sight back toward the ocean.

        Nawa takes a deep breath, slowly releasing it before taking a step off the cliff allowing gravity to take hold of her body. As she began to plummet toward the sea, she closed her eyes allowing her tears to release from her eyes. However, just as her body was about to hit the sea, she suddenly heard voices speaking in a strange tongue.

        "You are the one..." was the only thing she could make out before her world went black.

        The sounds of screams and yelling began to echo throughout the darkness, Nawa's eyes snapped open. Fear and horror gripped her very core, buildings were on fire, soldiers were killing people indiscriminately. Nawa suddenly heard two distinctive screams that echoed out above all the others. She couldn't help the overwhelming need to go toward them, so she began to run toward the source. As Nawa ran down what appeared to be the main road, flames seemed to lead her to her destination. She had to stop a few times since her body was not built for running.

        Nawa eventually came upon a large burning temple, straining her eyes, she could make out the outline of a man kneeling. Despite the heat of the flames, she quickly managed to push her way through. Though she could not see the man's face, she could feel the painful sorrow that was presented to her. From what Nawa could see, his skin was an ashy pale color with red tattoos that seemed to be almost tribal to her. Before she could observe anything else, the scene before her went dark, Nawa instinctively felt her hair stand on end.

        "Well... Well... What have we here? A trespasser in a God's dream..." a female voice hissed out.

        "What a rarity, sister... Shall we devour her now? Or perhaps we should let her watch the show from the beginning?" A different female voice spoke out only this time it sounded like a child's voice, but more demonic.

        Nawa could feel her body shiver in fear, she took a shaky breath before gathering up her courage and demanded," Who are you? Where am I?"

        Upon finishing her questions she was instantly met with two female like shadows. Their deep red eyes seemed to glare into her very being, however, it was then that one of the shadows answer,

        "Our names do not concern you, mortal... As far as where you are. You should know where you are-"

        "Yes after all the delicious stories of the God of War... Especially how he cut down his wife and daughter..." the other shadow spoke out with utter glee.

        Nawa was confused since she couldn't recount any stories where Ares married, had a child with the woman and then killed them. However, the beings that were now before her brought forth a memory of when she was but a small girl. Nawa could remember opening up a door and was sitting next to an old man. She could hear her mother singing to him, but stopped as soon as she saw Nawa. She could remember asking her mother why she was singing.

        "To keep the Vath away..." Nawa spoke out loud causing the two shadows to straighten up.

        "What was that, Mortal?" One of them missed out.

        That question was all that she needed to confirm her suspicion, she then replied with a steady voice, " You both are Vath... The epitome of guilt... You both are feeding off this man's guilt... Through his-"

        "My... My... What a bright, Mortal, you are... Yes, we are feeding off of Kratos, but why not? He's a butcher of humans-"  One of the Vath hissed out.

         Nawa did not want to hear anymore, she quickly closed her eyes and willed herself back behind the man. As soon as she felt the warmth of the flames, she snapped her eyes open. Once again she could see the man, who she assumed was Kratos, kneeling in front of her. Despite the fact that his back was to her, Nawa glimpsed red-stained hands. She knew that she had to act before the Vath reappeared to torment and feed on his guilt and pain. Nawa walked closer to him until she was mere inches from him. Despite her moments' hesitation, she covered his eyes with her hands. She could feel his body straighten quickly, which reminded her of a snake ready to strike. Taking a deep breath she began to sing a tune her mother used to sing to her as a child,

(Eurielle - Song of Durin)

A king there was on throne of engraved,

In great halls of colonnades,

With roof of gold and argent floors,

And mighty runes along the door

 

The brightest light of moon and star

In crystal, lamps shine through the dark,

Unshadowed by the veil of night

The burned eternal shimmering night

        As Nawa sang the scenery began to change until they were no longer in a burning temple, but in a moon lit meadow. The wind began to pick up as she continued onward.

The skies are bleak, the hills are aged,

The forges flames have died away;

No songs are sung, no blade is cast,

In Durin's halls the evil lasts!

The darkness hangs over his tomb

 

Beneath the mountain in the gloom

But e'er the fallen stars glow freer

In cool and breathless Mirrormere

These rests his crown in water clear

Till Durin returns once more from sleep

        As soon as she stopped singing, she could feel a supernatural pull, however, it was also then that Kratos quickly slapped her hands away from his eyes. Nawa began to become nervous as he stood up, towering over her short form. Dark brown eyes met his goldish brown eyes, she could tell by the way his brows furrowed that he was confused and angry.

        "Who are you!? And where are we?" He asked her, his deep gruff baritone voice sent shivers down her spine.

        Just as Nava opened her mouth to reply, she heard the familiar screeching of the Vath. She quickly snapped her head toward the source just in time to see two of them charging at Kratos. Reacting on instinct, Nawa pushed him out of the way. She put up her arms to protect herself and closed her eyes in fear, however, when she felt nothing Nawa cautiously opened her eyes. This time she was in a large room sitting up in the large bed with fear radiating off her.

        "Good to see you are awake, young one! Bad dream?" an elderly female voice spoke from the entrance of the room.


	2. The story of the dark matter in my mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ‘ Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ‘ I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


End file.
